Flaming Star (Old West, Watcher Datafile)
FLAMING STAR The Great Manitou appeared before a medicine man, instructing him to find the "glowing dust from the heavens" and to then use it to fabricate a cloak that would be used for the one who would become He Who Rides the Night Winds. The medicine man followed the trail of a meteorite to collect the dust, keeping it stored until he would find the prophesized champion. From the signal of the gods, he received the name Flaming Star. In addition to the dust, he also found a skull shaped item, which he called the Spirit Stone. Many seasons later, Flaming Star's tribesman brought him the wounded Carter Slade, whom he healed from seemingly fatal wounds. Recognizing Slade as the one foretold by Manitou, Flaming Star shared with him the glowing dust and directed him to capture the white "ghost-horse," whom he named Banshee. Slade became the Phantom Rider. Flaming Star confered his wisdom and magical ability to the Phantom Rider many times and, after the death of Lincoln Slade, the second successor of Carter’s legacy, reacquired the costume, the glowing dust, and the horse Banshee. He also crossed paths with many other western heroes, such as Red Wolf and Reno Jones, who also found great wisdom in Flaming Star’s counsel. Years after the death of Carter Slade, Flaming Star migrated north to live outside of Wonderment, Montana, a town founded by African Americans who had fled the South and stuck out on their own. He and his people found great kindness with the people of Wonderment. However, he came to realize that the white man would never stop until he had claimed all of the land in America, taking it away from the Native Americans. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Custodian of the Spirit Stone, Mighty Medicine Man, Respected Sioux Elder Power Sets ANCESTRAL MAGIC Intellect D6, Master Sorcery D10, Mystic Senses D8, Stamina D6 SFX: Ancestral Boost. Step up or double an Ancestral Magic die for that Scene, or spend a D8 doom die to do both. Take your second-highest rolling die of each subsequent action or reaction as emotional or mental stress. SFX: Medicine Pouch. When using your Medical or Mystic specialty to make, or assist in recovery rolls, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Spirit Guide. Spend a D6 from the doom pool to step up a Mystic Resource during a Transition Scene. Activate an opportunity to do this during an Action Scene. SFX: Spirit Mastery. Spend a doom die to step up your effect die when creating spirit-based assets or complications. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Ancestral Magic. Recover that stress or wake up to recover Medicine Man. If mental trauma is received, shutdown Ancestral Magic until trauma is recovered. Limit: The Extent of Sorcery. When you add Sorcery to any pool, you may only create assets and complications with your effect die. Limit: Tribal Champion. Step up emotional stress inflicted by your tribesmen, ancestors, or their gods to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. SPIRIT TRAVELER Intagibility D10, Invisibility D10 SFX: Without Form. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress caused by anyone attacking your astral form by mundane means. Limit: The Empty Vessel. When your dice pool includes an Spirit Traveler power, adding a power from any other Power Set costs a doom die. Your physical form remains where you left it, and for as long as you remain out of sight of it any stress or complications that target it directly are stepped up. Specialties Medical Expert D8, Mystic Master D10, Psych Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Old West Category:Native American